


Completely Platonic

by Pawprinter



Series: Prompt Fills [12]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mutual Pining, Road Trips, Romance, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter
Summary: When the day started, it seemed like a good idea to Bellamy and Clarke to take a road trip to visit Octavia. But, once the sun set and the exhaustion set in, Clarke realizes she overestimated their driving abilities. With all the rooms booked in the hotel, they have to make the best of an impossible situation.





	Completely Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write, so I got carried away. This is written for an anon on my Tumblr (pawprinterfanfic) who requested to see some Bellarke bed-sharing. I've never written this before, even though I know it's a popular trope, so I hope I did it justice!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Clarke was exhausted. After hours of non-stop driving, she needed to rest and she knew Bellamy felt the same way.

They had been driving up from their hometown to visit Octavia at college. While Octavia might have been her best friend and his little sister, the two of them never really hung out before. Actually, this was the first time in years that they spent more than an hour together.

_It was nice. Different, but nice._

She was surprised when he asked her to come with him to visit his sister on her birthday. It was a fifteen-hour drive away, but, considering both of them were college students themselves, they couldn’t afford airfare. She pegged him asking her to come along on the fact he couldn’t drive for fifteen straight hours by himself. This way, they could at least split the torture.

So, she went. He took the first shift of driving while she _tried_ to sleep, and they switched off as soon as it got dark out. They were still hours from getting to Octavia’s city, but she couldn’t do it. She cursed herself for overestimating their driving abilities.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Bellamy’s forehead was pressed against the cool glass, the seatbelt pulling tightly against his chest. She could see his eyes were closed, but he didn’t look like he was sleeping. His breathing was uneven and he kept adjusting his position every few minutes, almost like he was struggling to get comfortable.

She understood the feeling. Sleeping while sitting up was impossible for her.

She noticed his features weren’t smoothed out. _Still, he looked stunning._ His skin glowed under the moonlight, his freckles across his skin acting like constellations in the night sky. His lips were parted, each breath casting a tiny patch of fog to appear on the window. Bellamy Blake was as striking as the Greek heroes he loved to talk about so much.

At that thought, she caught herself and brought her full attention to the road ahead of her. Her cheeks were burning with a blush and her heart was thrumming inside her ribcage. She fought back the sudden rush of feelings that came with that train of thought. This was Bellamy. _Bellamy._

_Gods, get a hold of yourself._

It was safe to say she _might_ have a crush on the oldest Blake. How could she not? Not only was he beyond attractive in every way possible, he was really fun to spend time with. It was something she never really experienced with him before. Whenever they would interact, Octavia was always there, a buffer between them. Being alone with him was something completely different, and she felt herself falling more and more for him.

It didn’t start out that way. When they left their city, she thought he was attractive, sure, but that was as far as it went. She never would’ve imagined glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, laughing at his lame jokes, or feeling the warm flutter of her heart when he said something genuine.

But between sharing the same music tastes, him pulling over to pull a small turtle off the road and bring him safely to the other side, him buying her coffee unexpectedly, and him offering his jacket to keep her warm when she tried to sleep, things had _changed._ He was different than she thought he was.

She clenched her jaw and blew out a breath of air, begging her thoughts to pull away from him. She didn’t have _time_ or _energy_ to be thinking of him.

“You okay?” His voice was groggy and hoarse, showing just how tired he was. He lifted his head lazily from the window, glancing towards her. She forced out a smile and hoped the darkness would hide her blush.

“I’m fine.” She readjusted her grip on the steering wheel. “Just tired.” Bellamy rolled his neck a few times and stretched his arms, coming to an upright sitting position. It looked like his attempt at sleep was over.

“Same.” As if to justify his point, he let out a loud yawn. Seconds later, Clarke followed suit.

“Don’t do that,” she complained teasingly. “You’re putting me to sleep.” He snorted.

“We need coffee.” She chewed on her lip, mulling over that thought.

“We aren’t close to any towns. Plus, it’s the middle of the night. Nothing will be open.” He ran his hand through his hair, his head flopping into the headrest ungracefully. She smirked at how his hair stuck up in all directions. _Gods, he was cute._

He cracked open an eye, locking into hers. Once again, she felt a blush forming on her neck. _He just caught her staring at him._

She was just about to explain herself, but stopped just short. He looked distracted, like he didn’t even notice her staring. She quickly clamped her mouth shut, electing to wait for him to speak first.

“We should pull over,” he said, locking eyes with her. “We don’t need to get all the way there tonight. You’re tired. I’m tired.” She chewed her lip. She didn’t really want to stop so early. She wanted to make it most of the way to Octavia’s tonight, so she could spend more time with her tomorrow. “And look!” He gestured out the windshield, pointing to a sign on the side of the highway. “We’re approaching a town with a motel. Let’s just stop there.”

_What’s the worst that could happen?_

She nodded. “Sure.”

* * *

Well, the worst that could happen was them being all out of rooms.

Bellamy leaned forward, his fists resting on the countertop, and his eyes pleading.

“ _Please_. You have to have something.” The man shrugged helplessly. Bellamy had been asking the same questions for several minutes now. _What else was there to say?_

“Sorry, we don’t have any rooms. As I mentioned, we’re all booked up because of the concert in town.” Bellamy let out a defeated grown, letting his head fall into his hands tiredly. It looked like he could fall asleep on the countertop. Clarke grimaced. They wouldn’t be able to keep driving and the next town was fairly far away. _This was their last hope._

She stepped up, a smile on her lips. Out of the two of them, she was the better bargainer. “Please,” she said. “We’re exhausted. We’ve been driving for hours. We’ll take anything you have.” He quirked up his eyebrows. A spark of hope illuminated her chest. _This was good. He was thinking about it._ “We’re really desperate.”

As he glanced back at the screen in front of him, her eyes wondered to Bellamy’s, a soft smile on her lips. He smirked back at her. Maybe _she_ should be in charge of diplomatic solutions from now on.

“Well… We do have _something._ ” The worker reached into a drawer below him, pulling out a set of room keys. He placed them just out of reach from Clarke. Her eyes zeroed in on them.

“That’s great!”

“It’s a room currently being renovated. Will that be okay?” Clarke nodded enthusiastically, already pulling out cash from her wallet. She didn’t care if it was half under water at that point – she just needed to sleep.

“Yes. Yes!” She pushed the room fare towards him. “As long as we have a place to sleep, I couldn’t care less.”

Clarke took the room keys, relief flooding her. If this motel didn’t have a room, they would’ve had to sleep in their tiny car, which would’ve been a disaster. Bellamy and her walked through the hallways, both too tired to speak.

But, all the relief she felt disappeared when Clarke opened the door.

_There was one bed._

She froze to the ground as soon as she noticed the single bed, her heart plummeting into her stomach. _There was only one bed. Oh, gods._

Bellamy walked into her back, clearly oblivious to her panic. She stumbled a few steps forward from the force of him, but he instinctively reached out to grab her by her elbow to steady her. She barely noticed, already too absorbed with the nerves hanging over her.

_They would have to share a bed._

Somehow, the thought didn’t bring her as much panic as she knew it should have. While they started off the day as merely acquaintances, their relationship had developed during the day. She guessed that’s what being stuck in a small car for hours does to people.

“Oh.” Bellamy’s words died on his tongue as he realized the single bed. Neither of them said anything for a long moment, letting the thick silence settle over them. He cleared his throat and let go of Clarke’s elbow. Awkwardness settled over them.

 _Screw it._ She lifted her chin, determination to make the best out of a crappy situation coming over her.

“Come on,” she said, walking further into the room. She didn’t want to wake up any other occupants of the motel by talking in the hallway. Bellamy stumbled in after her, shutting the door behind him. She dropped her backpack to the floor and kicked off her shoes, too awkward to meet his eyes. He must’ve felt that same awkwardness, since he didn’t speak for a long moment.

“One bed.” Bellamy broke the silence. The tone of his voice was unidentifiable.

“Looks like it.”

“He never mentioned that.” She cocked an eyebrow.

“We did say we would take _anything_ ,” she reminded him. Finally, she glanced in his direction, getting over her awkwardness. This was _Bellamy._ She knew him for her whole life. Sharing a bed wasn’t that big of a deal. _It wasn’t a big deal if she didn’t make it one._

He looked exhausted, like he could collapse at any second. She felt sorry for him; he was the one that was driving for majority of their trip. Despite his exhaustion, he looked nervous and unsure. She sent him a half-smile, trying to reassure him.

“I’m going to change, okay?” She tried to gauge his reaction, but found she couldn’t. She wasn’t too surprised; Bellamy had always been a mystery to her. He merely nodded as she escaped to the bathroom.

When she got back into the bedroom, he had his back to her as he glanced out the window. She made a point to make a lot of noise as she dug in her bag, letting him know she was in the room again.

“I can take the floor,” he announced suddenly, turning to face her. He didn’t look as nervous as before, but still unsure. His eyes were intense and his lips set in a solid line. It sent butterflies spiralling in her stomach. “I mean… If you don’t want to share.” She made her way towards the bed, pulling back the covers slowly, trying to measure her words.

“I don’t mind,” she said. “I’ve shared beds with people before; it doesn’t bother me.” She glanced at him over her shoulder. “It’s up to you, Bellamy.” She glanced towards the floor, her nose crinkling. “The floor is dirty. We’re both exhausted. We’ve been driving for hours and we need to do the same tomorrow.” She glanced at him again, forcing down her nerves. “I don’t mind sharing the bed, if you’re okay with it.”

He pushed the curtains closed, cutting off the moonlight from the room. She noticed that he had changed out from the clothes he had been wearing that day. Now, he wore a pair of sweatpants and a simple shirt. The only light came from the light she left on in the bathroom, casting a soft glow over both of them.

“I have no problems sharing,” he mirrored her words. Still, the two of them stood several feet away from each other, hovering along the bedside. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. _Don’t make it a big deal._

“Good. It’s settled then.” She climbed into the bed, not glancing away from his eyes. She tried to gauge his reaction as she settled into her spot on the bed. “We’ll share.” He didn’t look away from her eyes as he climbed in beside her, each examining the other for their reactions. _Climbing into bed with him felt too normal,_ she realized with a start. The only reason her heart was beating so fast was because this was _Bellamy,_ not because she was uncomfortable. In fact, being beside him was more comfortable than she would’ve guessed.

They both settled into the bed beside each other. Laying beside him was easier than it should have been, she realized. The tension in her shoulders had disappeared and the worry in her mind had been silenced. There was something to calming about being beside him, barely distinguishable under the soft glow from the adjacent room. While their bodies were separated by inches of mattress, being in the dark with him felt extremely intimate. She swallowed thickly.

Somehow, she couldn’t look away from his eyes as she pulled the covers around her shoulders, snuggling deeper into the bed. They were like two magnets, drawn to each other in an inexplicable way. She let out a shuddered breath when she realized his nose was only inches from her own. She could taste his breath on her tongue.

Without thinking, she began leaning forward, her eyes locked on his lips only inches away from hers.

_Gods. She wanted to kiss him._

Her heart groaned and thumped rapidly against her chest as she came to a jarring halt. She jerked backwards, her eyes flying open as she remembered their situation.

_She couldn’t kiss him. It was Bellamy._

She would’ve bet her degree that he could _feel,_ never mind hear, her racing heart. Then again, she couldn’t hear his. _Was his heart racing like hers was? Did he notice her leaning towards him?_

She closed her eyes, finally breaking the contact between them. She could feel him beside her, his body heat rolling off of him in waves. Bellamy shifted beside her, pulling the blankets closer to himself.

“You better not hog the blanket, Blake,” she teased, her voice weaker than intended. He pulled a face in mock offense.

“Me? Hogging a blanket? Doubtful.” Despite his words, he pushed some of the excess blanket towards Clarke, a teasing smile on his face.

_This feels so natural._

The tension in her body had completely disappeared. Somehow, it felt natural to be inches away from her best friend’s brother, both of them huddled under one blanket. With every breath he took, he blew some of her lose strands of her away from her face. If she wanted to, she could shift over by a few inches and be _right_ next to him.

Unknown to her, he was thinking the same thing. _She was so close and so warm._ Gods. His eyes danced over her lips, wondering why she had pulled away so abruptly only minutes before.

He could _feel_ rather than _hear_ a soft burst of laughter escape her lips. He cracked his eyes open completely, glancing down at her. Her face was lit up in a breathtaking smile, her cheeks glowing a stunning shade of pink. Even after hours of being in a car together, he didn’t think he would ever get sick of looking at her like it was the very first time.

“What?” he asked, his voice low. Even though they were the only ones in the room, the darkness hung heavily on him. Whispers came naturally when the moon was out and the room was silent.

She must’ve been thinking the same thing, as she responded in a whisper, too. “I’m just thinking about something funny.” He snorted at her vagueness.

“You’re killing me, Clarke.”

“It’s not even funny,” she corrected herself. A small smile pulled at her lips. “Okay. It is.” Once again, their eyes met and the air was sucked from Bellamy’s lungs. Her eyes were like rain clouds, rolling in to bring relief to the dried earth. “I was just thinking about how I _kick_ in my sleep.” A small laugh escaped her. “I’m sorry. It’s not funny. You’re going to get kicked and it’s going to suck.” Bellamy couldn’t even think about pretending to look offended; her smile was infectious.

“I see,” he teased. “You got me into bed with you, just so you can get revenge for me stealing your cupcake on your twentieth birthday, huh?” She smiled brighter, his eyes dancing with mirth.

“That was years ago!” she pointed out. “I’m not _petty_ like you, clearly. I didn’t even remember that.”

“Hey. It’s not being petty – I was being _nice._ I remembered all these years so I can pay you back.” She snorted. “I’m serious!”

“ _Okay._ ” She didn’t believe him. It was hard to, considering the most they ever spoke before this date was when she would accidentally run into him at his house, or that one time she had too much to drink and argued with him about Greek mythology. _Still, though,_ she thought, _he remembered the cupcake._ Maybe he wasn’t as uncaring towards her as she thought.

“It’s fine, though,” he said quickly. “About the kicking. As a kid, Octavia used to kick in her sleep all the time.” Clarke smiled fondly, a silly thought coming to mind.

“Gods, I wonder what she would say if she seen us _now?_ ” she wondered out loud. Bellamy stifled a laugh.

“I doubt she would ever let this go.” After all, it wasn’t every day your brother and best friend share a bed in the middle of nowhere. His smile faltered as he glanced down at her. “I’ll be sure to remind her this was _completely platonic,_ though _._ ” Some of the spark seemed to leave Clarke’s eyes at those words, just like how Bellamy seemed to deflate slightly too.

“Right.” She locked eyes with him, determination in them. “Completely platonic.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pawprinterfanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
